101 Mindless Drabbles
by Darkened-Storm
Summary: Drabbles: Short Story of 100 words. 101 in total, each focusing on a particular character and a bizzare fettish they may have. Requests welcome.
1. Introduction

Introduction to Drabbles.

Drabble: Definition A drabble is an extremely short story told in precisely 100 words.

The drabble is a specific art form, one which teaches the aspiring writer --- as well as the well-traveled author --- the perspicacity of brevity. Stories are winnowed down to their essences, no room spared for flowery prose or crutch phrases. The proper words must be chosen because no other words can be spared, and when applied correctly, true elegance is achieved. Economy of language is key.

Shorter: you learn to do more with less.

Taken from Dribbles and Drabbles by Merlin Missy

See full article here:

* * *

Ok, I'm going to write 101 Drabbles in total so i'll need lots of ideas (I am hoping to do one for each character in the series, starting with Hiro.)

You are welcome to make requests, but they must be reasonable requests. I will not do yaoi or lemons or any such stuff... this is purely for humor.

They are intended to explore each character in the depth of 100 words, which is what every writer should narrow their descriptions down to when creating or writing about a character. Short, simple, to the point.

And thus I bring you .... 101 Mindless Drabbles


	2. Hiro Granger

#1: Hiro Granger and mornings do not mix.

It was to be known to all. Hiro Granger and mornings do not mix well at all. The morning sun had a habit of rising too early, the birds tweeting their merry tunes just outside, rousing Hiro from his comfortable snooze.

"Damn those birds!"

Hiro pulled himself out of bed and wrenched open the window. "Shutup! I'm trying to sleep!"

Twittering stopped abruptly. Awkward silence followed.

His teammates could only watch as their coach stomped back to his bed, pulling the pillow over his head and going back to sleep.

"Someone's not a morning person," Ray observed.

Tweet... tweet...

"Gah!"


	3. I'm A Little Tea Pot

**#2: I'm A Little Teapot**

_"Imma little tea pot short and stout!" _

Ray sighed. "Tyson, did you and Max eat all those candy canes?"

Tyson looked sheepish. "They were just sitting there, looking all lovely and edible..."

Ray scowled. "Tyson, you know Max can't hold his sugar levels."

_ "When I get all steamed up hear me shout!"_

"Oh! The idiocy," Dizzi groaned. "It pains me."

_"Tip me over, pour me out!"_

"With pleasure," Kai said, grabbing the blonde around the ankles and dragging him outside.

"Kai!" Ray reprimanded. "Don't hang him off the balcony again! You'll get us in trouble!"


	4. Checkmate

**#3. Checkmate**

Johnny was confident this time. He'd thought everything through. He'd planned every move, there was no way he could have made a mistake this time round. His plan was perfect. He would not lose this time.

_One more move,_ he thought smugly. _I'm going to win this. After ninety nine losses, I'm will win._

"Your move Robert," he said to the older boy. "Though there's really no point, you know you're going to lose."

Robert merely smirked. "If you say so," he said as he moved one of his white chess pieces. "Checkmate."

Johnny blinked. "Ahh… nuts!" He lost. Again…

* * *

Ok! It's great to see this fic getting off the ground!

This chapter was dedicated to glitteredvixen06, if you're looking for some good fics to read, check out her profile cuz she's an awesome author

Thanks to BurningAngel555 and DaniMag-san for your kind reviews.

Now... click the review button.... =]


	5. Meow Mix

Thanks all for the reviews! This was dedicated to DaniMag-San! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, and this is the Ray drabble as requested.

* * *

**#4: Meow Mix**

Tyson sat next to his nekojin buddy. "Yes Tyson?"

"I couldn't find the MeowMix CD on the shopping list, so I thought you meant this instead," Tyson explained, holding up the box of cat food.

Ray sweatdropped. "I didn't put MeowMix on the shopping list."

Tyson looked baffled. "Who else would have put MeowMix on the shopping list?"

Kai snatched the box from Tyson and emptying its contents into a small bowl. A white cat purred.

"I can't believe it, it was Kai all along," Tyson muttered.

"I can't believe you thought MeowMix was a CD for cats," Max said.

* * *

Keep the requests coming people, I already have fifteen more chapters already planned!

now... green button... =]


	6. Battleship

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews. Sorry I didn't update sooner, have had stacks of work to do.

* * *

**#5: Battleship**

"They're at it again," Spencer said, commenting on the two individuals gathered around the kitchen table, neither of them blinking as they stared each other down.

Finally, Tala moved. "B 12," he said thickly.

Kai smirked and added a white marker to his grid. "Miss," he informed his opponent.

Tala cursed. "Damn it," he groaned. He flicked his red hair out of his eyes. "Your move Hiwatari," he said

Once again, Kai looked devious. "C9,"

Tala gasped, slapping his hand to his cheek in a classical manner as he exclaimed. "You sunk my battle ship!"

Kai smirked triumphantly. "Who? Me?"

* * *

Keep the requests coming people.

Also, I have another two fics up at the moment that I'm working on a demolition boys fic that takes place during the first season, it's called Promise. Also look out for a HarryPotter/Beyblade's crossover and my next major project, Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.

now... green button... =]


	7. Shovel

Hey again everyone, second update in three days cuz i got so many reviews! Hope you enjoy. I had a request for a psychotic Bryan so I'll try and do that next. I have holidays in one week so I'll have daily updates over the two week break hopefully if I get loads of reviews. Here you go!

* * *

**#6 Shovel**

MUNCH ... MUNCH... GULP ... _BUUURRP!_

"Oh, excuse me," Tyson excused himself before resuming his meal vigorously.

Ray looked at his teammate in disgust.

"For goodness sake's, Tyson," he muttered. "Use a fork."

Max sweat dropped. "Or better yet," he mumbled. "A shovel."

Kenny sighed. "I seemed to recall having this conversation before," he said. "In case you hadn't noticed, guys, he doesn't listen."

Indignantly, Tyson put down his food. "Hey, I listen – sometimes," but because his mouth was full, it came out more like "UMMMPH GARBLE UMFF – Umwaf..." along with the food, which sprayed everywhere on the table.

"TYSON!"

* * *

Keep the requests coming.

Remember, check out my Demolition Boys fics, Bonds of Friendship and Promise, and look out for my beyblade/harry potter cross over coming soon.

now... green button... =]


	8. Command and Conquer

Woot, Easter Holidays everybody! Know what that means? Lots and lots of updates...and this is the first of many ... enjoy!

* * *

**#7. Command And Conquer**

"Interesting…" Ian muttered.

Tala glared at his teammate. "What's interesting?"

Ian merely pressed more buttons on his laptop.

Bryan scoffed. "You tell the kid to do something creative, so he plays Command & Conquer."

"Wouldn't you classify that as 'destructive'?" Tala asked.

Spencer shrugged, nonchalantly. "Who cares? It keeps him quiet."

Tala screwed up his face. "Hey Ian," he called. Ian ignored him in favour of his game.

Tala clucked his tongue impatiently. "Hey midget!"

Ian took one look at his captain, swatted him with a newspaper and went back to his game.

"Gah!" Tala exclaimed.

Spencer smirked. "Definably destructive."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it and by monday i hope to have like four or five chapters or new fics up, depends on what i upload.

Had a request for a Michael drabble, but i'm not sure what to do it on... any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Review please!


	9. Psychotic Bryan

Okay, Psychotic Bryan by request. Look out for a Hilary drabble as requested (I'm working on it) and a Michael drabble - ideas welcome. Sorry to the person who requested the Bryan drabble, I got busy and could only upload ones I'd already planned out, and I wanted the Bryan on to be just right. So, here you go.

* * *

**#8: Psychotic Bryan**

"82 bottles of beer on the wall… 82 bottles of beer…"

The annoying midget was currently knocking beer bottles off the wall. One after the other they smashed on the hard concrete, spraying glass everywhere, thoroughly annoying Bryan.

"Ian, you're being childish and fucking annoying and if you don't stop you're going to be in a world of pain."

Another bottle smashed as he spoke. His eye twitched in frustration, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Eighty-one bottles of beer – hey! Put me down!"

Half an hour later, Tala walked in. "Why is Ian hanging upside down from the balcony by his knickers?"

* * *

Review please!


	10. Crazy Hoon Tala

**#9: Crazy Hoon Tala**

Kai answered his cell , annoyed the butler for the interruption. "What is it, Al?"

"I'm afraid mister Valkov ... has ... gone travelling," Alfred said.

Kai blinked, an alarmed look on his face. "He just walked out?"

"Well no actually, he took ..." Alfred trailed off. "The car."

"The BMW?" He was pretty sure he'd mentioned to Tala that if he touched any of his 'good' cars, he'd break his neck.

"No, sir, the other car."

Kai thought for a moment. "He boosted the Jag?"

Alfred sighed. "No, sir, the 'other' car."

Kai knew. Tala had taken his Lamborghini.

* * *

hey everyone!! Okay, so I have a salima, hilary and michael request that I dn't have any ideas for and am in major need of assistance. Please help....

btw, this drabble was dedicated to my fave line in Batman Forever!

Othewise just review =]

Reviews r cookies for writers!


	11. London Baby!

Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers. Special thanks to Silver Angel, MariamTiarko and glitteredvixen06 for reviewing every chapter and all my other fics also.

This is dedicated to Friends Season 4 Finale: The One With Ross's Wedding

* * *

**#10: London Baby!**

Hilary slammed the door open, making Max jump with fright so that he fell out of his chair.

"Guys! Hurry up! The flight leaves in four hours! It could take time to get a cab! There could be traffic! The plane could leave early!" She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "When we get to London, there could be a line at customs. COME ON!" Ecstatic, she ran back into her hotel room.

Ray sighed. "Six hour trip to London... That's a lot of Hilary."

"Shotgun not sitting next to her," Tyson announced.

"I heard that!"

* * *

=]

I also uploaded The One With The Giant Spider yesterday which was going to ba a drabble but I chose to extend it. Please check it out and review cuz no one's reviewed yet.

LOVE YOU ALL


	12. Babysitter!

* * *

**#11: Babysitter Kai!**

It was too hard for Tyson to resist. The bed was just there, waiting for him. With much gusto, he started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, I here by name this bed fort naptime!" he declared. His captain shot him a dark glare, making Max laugh.

"Aw, loosen up Kai," he said. "Tyson's got the right idea."

"I'm no baby sitter," Kai grumbled with distaste.

"Whaa whaa, could you get us some soda and chocolate bars, and then could you read us a story please," Tyson said in a playful voice.

"Buncha' wise guys."

* * *

Hey everyone!

I'm so excited I'm nearly at 50 reviews!

I really have to thank my faithful reviewers who review every single chapter: **glitteredvixen06, S1lv3er Ang3l, Mariam Tiarko, DaniMag-San.** You all have been so good to me and I think I would have given up and quit writing ages ago if it wasn't for you guys. You've made my return to fanfiction unbelievably rewarding. I implore all serious beyblade fans to go and read some of the fics written by these guys, they are truly amazing authors.

Also, special mention to other faithful reviewers, The Cattan Wolf and MarineDweller. If all of you review this chapter, I'll be at 50 reviews ... so REVIEW! and I'll give cookies =]

I love you guys!

Don't forget to check out my other fics, The One With The Giant Spider, Power of the Sacred Spirits and a new one written with S1lv3r Ang3l: Beyblade: Friends Style!


	13. 50 Reviews Tribute

**Author Note:** This chapter is not a drabble, this chapter is a tribute to me having reached 50 reviews. For each review I have recieved, an extra word has been added to the story.  
Also, I wrote this while babysitting my niece, and whilst the idea is not original, I could just picture the characters from beyblade in this scene. Cookies for anyone who can guess which kid's movie this is from.

* * *

**50 Reviews Tribute**

It was the eve of Kai's battle with Brooklyn. The team was gathered in a rare moment of piece as they gazed up at the stars together.

Slowly, Tyson began in a low, dreary voice. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen... Nobody knows my sorrow."

Kai raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. "Oh Tyson, do lighten up," he insisted. "Sing something with a little more bounce in it!"

Tyson thought for a moment. "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all ..."

Kai sweat dropped. "No! NO! Anything but that!"

Again Tyson paused, then ... "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, see there..."

Grinning for ear to ear, Ray, Max, Daichi and Hilary all joined in. "There they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"

Kenny sighed. "I never had to do this with normal people!"

* * *

Once again, a thankyou to all my faithful reviewers: **glitteredvixen06, S1lv3er Ang3l, Mariam Tiarko, DaniMag-San,** **The Cattan Wolf** and **MarineDweller**. I owe you guys so much for helping me get this far.

I have a request for a Salima fic, but as yet, no ideas. Ideas are welcome.

Also, the next chapter I have planned is a maybe, it includes my O.C, but I'm hesitant as to whether or not I should use an o.c in this fic. If I were to, she would only make an appearence once every ten or so chapters, but I'm leaving it up to you guys, my faithful reviewers to vote on.

As for my other fics: BOF:Promise will be updated within the week, check it out for Blitzkreig Boyishness.

Green Button please!


	14. Mouse!

**Author Note:** Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone. Aiming for 100 now. As promised, I've included my O.C in this chapter. Check out my profile page for her profile.

Also, I'm surprised at how many hits this fic gets, it's by far my most popular. But out of the fifty or so hits I get for each chapter, there are only my few faithful reviewers that bother to give me advice on my work. Please say something at least. Also, running short on ideas, so if you want this updated, please request a character with an idea and I will write a drabble for it. Thankyou

* * *

**# 11: Mouse**

"We got a new addition to the family," Steph said, grinning as they walked home from school.

Tala blinked, confused. "Let me guess, you got another pet?" Steph nodded enthusiastically and he suppressed a groan. "What is it this time?"

"Is it a cat?" Mariah asked.

"Nah, I bet it's something cool, like a tarantula or something," Ian said.

"Well, tell us," Ray insisted.

From a hundred meters behind them, Tyson threw his hands into the air in frustration. "She got a mouse!"

Her friends looked at each other with mortified looks on their faces. "EURGH!" they said in unison.

* * *

Green Button please!


	15. Wii Baseball

**Author Note:** This was a spontaneous drabble, it wasn't planned so forgive me if it isn't very good, but this idea came from a reviewer who actually gave me a character and a topic. You know who you are!

* * *

**# Wii Baseball**

Emily Summers was worried. Her team captain, Michael Parker was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the gym, or the cafeteria. She'd looked everywhere. Well, almost everywhere. She'd left one place unchecked. The place she dreaded. His room.

"Michael!" Emily exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Michael didn't reply, his eyes glued to the screen, his hands holding the controller behind his ear in a baseball bat like fashion. The pitcher on screen pitched the ball. He watched it and took a swing.

"Home Run!" he whooped, throwing the controller into the air and grabbing Emily in a backbreaking hug.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing. Ideas are necessary for this to reach 101 chapters!


	16. Anything But Mushrooms

**

* * *

# 13 Anything But Mushrooms**

"What should we have for dinner?" Hilary asked the team.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking Italian."

"I don't speak Italian," Tyson interrupted.

Hilary sighed. "How about Chinese?"

Ray shook his head. "Had it yesterday."

"Fine! Pizza? Kai, what pizza do you want?"

Kai merely grunted. Normally he wouldn't trouble himself with stupid affairs such as dinner with his team, but a guy's got to eat, right? "Anything's fine."

"Mushrooms?" Max suggested.

Kenny nodded. "I like mushrooms on pizza."

Kai walked away. "Anything but mushrooms!"

Hilary sighed. "Order the pizza," she told Steph.

"But he said..."

"Order the pizza!"

* * *

Heehee... I don't know where I got this idea from... but i figured Kai would be the easiest to please, yet also the hardest to please, especially when it comes to a trivial matter such as dinner.

Yes, my O.C may pop up now and then cuz I'm writing drabbles to help improve my writing for my other fics, so just put up with her.... she's not too important here lol...

nao.... Green Review Button Please!!!


	17. Tyson training?

**#15: Tyson... Training??**

It was a frosty morning at the Hiwatari mansion. Grouchy due to lack of caffeine, Kai was surprised to his team gathered outside his house, Tyson bellowing loudly up the driveway.

Kai checked his watch. "It's six am. What the hell are you doing here?"

Tyson grinned. "I don't know about you, Mr. Sourpants, but I'm here to train. In case you'd forgotten, we have a match next week."

Kai snorted. "That's a new one."

Steph blinked, tilted her head and looked up at her captain, slightly puzzled. "What is?" she asked. "Tyson training? Or the nickname?"

Hilary snickered. "Both."

* * *

Yay... another update... I know I've been seriously neglecting all my fics lately, but I've been so busy with school. Your final year is the biggest b**** ever! Ok i have exams in the next couple of weeks, so I plan on doing hours of writing this weekend so i get most of it written so I can update as often as I can through this difficult time... wish me luck everyone - i need an A+ in chem to get into uni!

Ran out of cookies so everyone who reviews gets choc chip muffins... hope that's okay... =]

nao.... Green Review Button Please!!!


	18. Bad Grammer

**#15: Bad Grammar**

"Where's Kai staying at?" Steph asked.

"That sentence was bad grammar," Hiro said, raising an eyebrow at her disapprovingly.

Steph shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, who cares," she said.

Tyson looked up from the Nintendo 64 game he was playing with Max. "Don't tell me Kai's gone off again."

Tala spoke up. "Relax, pig boy, at least he left a note this time."

"Let's see it," Ray said. Tala handed him the note and the Bladebreakers crowded around to read it. They were all silent for a moment.

"Why's it in Russian?" Steph asked stupidly.

Tala sighed. "Because Kai _is_ Russian!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. 2 weeks til exams and im stressing so this weekend im going to write a million things and leave them ready to be uploaded. Spirit's Curse is up and running, Bonds of Friendship has been revised, so please check those out for all you blitkreigboys/bladebreakers goodness. there's a oneshot about my OC, Steph Summers and my beyblade season 4 fic will be up in a few days, so keep an eye out.

Thanks soo much to all my reviewers... almost at 100 now... im so excited...

nao.... Green Review Button Please!!!


	19. Concentrate

**#16: Concentrate**

Max sighed as he helped himself to a bowl of Fruit Loops and sat down next to Tyson, scooping a spoonful of the fruity, loopy cereal into his mouth with a loud _Crunch!_

Ray sat in his usual spot, reading the newspaper. Kenny sat opposite him with Dizzi. Tyson sat at the end, staring somewhat intently at the carton of orange juice.

Max stared at Tyson. "What are you doing?"

Tyson merely grunted. "It says 'concentrate'."

Max looked to Ray for confirmation, but Ray merely shrugged his shoulders. It was official. All the cheese had melted through to Tyson's brain.

* * *

nearly 100 reviews.... come on... you know you love this

also, check out my new season 4 beyblade fic, Beyblade Generation X: Saving Grave


	20. Russians are scary

**#17: Russians are scary**

Tyson stretched out on the couch after a day of training with the Blitzkreig Boys. "I hate Russians. So pushy, and scary. And man, are they UGLY!"

"Surely we're not all _that_ bad," Kai said.

Tyson jumped up, shocked. "Oh, it's just you Kai. I thought it was someone important."

"Like Voltaire," Max suggested.

"Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder."

Ray sniggered. "Voltaire!"

Tyson shuddered. "Oooh! Do it again!"

Max grinned. "Voltaire!" The two began to chorus. "Voltaire... Voltaire... Voltaire..."

Tyson squealed in fear, tumbling off the bed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kai grumbled.

* * *

sorry for the late update, and that it's so crappy compared to my usual work, but I'm actually quite run down at the moment after exams and just don't have the energy to write. I have holidays next week though so I'll be able to update then more frequently.

Once again, I'd just like to thank everyone for their continual support for my work, I love you guys!

Remember to check out Beyblade Generation X: Saving Grace (season 4 fic) and Here Without You (Tala fic)!


	21. Considerate

**#18: Considerate**

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh, pardon me, Miss Universe," he snapped.

Hilary sighed in exasperation. "Tyson, why can't you ever be considerate?"

Tyson's jaw dropped in mock horror. "What?" he demanded. "I am considerate."

Ray did not look up from his hand of cards. "You probably can't even spell considerate," he said.

Max added a single card to pile before him. "Tyson wouldn't recognise the word considerate, even if it danced naked in front of him with Dizzi singing the national anthem."

"Tyson wouldn't even recognise the national anthem," Ray muttered, playing a card. "Uno," he said.

Max's pouted. "Damn."

* * *

Sorry for the late update - writers block =[

review please and I'll update again


	22. Roulette

19: Roulette

When you'd been part of a team for so long, and that team had become your family, you couldn't help getting used to the peculiar and sometimes annoying quirks of your teammates. So when the youngest of the group came to him, smiling up at him with those annoying puppy dog eyes, he could only sigh and look to his teammates. From the peeved expressions on their faces, he could tell they had both been harassed by the younger member.

"No Ian, for the last time," Tala said exasperatedly. "We cannot play Russian Roulette with the app on your iPhone..."

* * *

Yeah - I'm back peoples =]

Review please?


	23. Oak Tree

20: Oak Tree

The whirring sound of a beyblade outside her window caught her drew her attention from her schoolbooks. Sighing to herself, Steph placed down her pen and followed the sound outside to where Ray was training his Driger beyblade

Their teammates, Tyson and Max were sprawled out on the grass outside the dojo soaking up the sun. She stopped beneath the old grainy oak tree where Ray was standing. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the silver grey beyblade spinning on the tallest branch above her.

"Hey dude," she said to him. "Who chased your cat up a tree?"

* * *

Green button?


	24. Cheat

**21: Cheat**

"Two queens," said Enrique, placing his last two cards face down on the pile in the middle of the table.

Oliver wasn't quite sure whether he should have been impressed, or appalled that Enrique had won the game with such ease. The round hadn't even lasted ten minutes.

Johnny, on the other hand looked up, his grey blue eyes wide in disbelief. "You cheated!" he stated.

Enrique smirked and reached forward to turn the cards face up, revealing the queen of hearts and the queen of spades. Johnny scowled and tossed down his hand of cards. "Show off," he muttered.

* * *

Reviewers are getting slack lately... green button please

A recent reviewer asked if I was still taking suggestions for this fic, and I'd like to say that I am once my exams are over in 9 days


	25. Water Kitty

**22: Water Kitty**

The portrait door opened and Hilary, Hermione, Ron and Ray returned from their apparition tests, the latter of which, soaking from head to toe and sporting a very unpleased scowl on his face.

Upon seeing his teammate, Tyson promptly burst out into laughter. Max frowned. "You apparated into the Lake, didn't you?" he guessed.

The Chinese boy glowered at his American teammate. "I hate water," he grumbled. With that, he stomped past Max and Tyson (trodding on the Japanese boy's foot as he passed) and up the stairs.

"I'm guessing he failed then?" Tyson asked, nursing his throbbing, flattened toe.

* * *

A tribute to my Harry Potter x Beyblade Crossover

Reviews are welcome


	26. Batman

I must apologize for my long hiatus, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this fanfic, but I've been reinspired by superhero movies again, so here we go...

**

* * *

#23 Batman!**

"What do we do now?"

Tala blinked. "We're going to get squashed by that giant crane."

"Yes, I know. I mean, what are we going to do to stop it?"

"Maybe we could jump?" Tala suggested.

Kai peered over the ledge. "That's a five story drop! I'm not Batman!"

Tala smirked. "Batman can't fly – he doesn't have any superpowers. If you're looking for a superhero that flies, Superman – "

Kai glared. "Stop talking about superheros and figure a way out of this mess!"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell." Grabbing Kai by the arm and leapt off the building.

* * *

Cliffie .... =]

Review please


	27. Improvise

continuation of previous drabble ...

**

* * *

#24 Improvise!**

The air rushed past them with a _WHOOSH_ as they fell, hand in hand, the gravel surface rushing up to meet them at a terrifying speed.

Their landing, however, was a soft one, his carefully calculated jump landing them on a soft awning, breaking their fall before they rolled, commando style, off the top and landed in the soft garden bed below.

Kai stared at his best friend. "When you jumped," he began. "Did you plan that?" He pointed up at the pale coloured fabric awning.

Tala grinned at him, his breathing heavy. "Since when do I ever plan anything?"

* * *

Tell me what you think... also any suggestions for drabbles will be helpful =]


	28. Cup Day

20. Melbourne Cup

It was Melbourne Cup day and the Bladebreakers were watching the races.

"Did the boys place any bets?" Hilary asked Steph.

"Kenny went online and googled the profession picks. Max picked his favourite numbers. Tyson picked the one with the best name."

"Which was?" Hilary asked, squinting at the television screen. She was short sighted and had trouble reading things from afar.

"May the Horse be with you," Steph said with a grin.

Suddenly, the fBladebreakers were in an uproar and Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. "I WON!"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I guess the Horse was with him today."

* * *

I am reviving this fic due to popular demand. Steph is my OC i use in all my fics.


	29. Mouse 2

mouse Two

"What's that?" Ray asked, eying the cage his teammates carried through the throng of students in the hallway.

"This is Cinnamon," Steph explained, holding up the cage to reveal her pet mouse, which was, unsurprisingly, cinnamon in color.

"We're supposed to bring in the lowest form of life we could find for science class, but Tyson wouldn't fit in a cage," she added dramatically.

"So we had to use a mouse instead," Becky supplied.

"Oi!" Tyson exclaimed. "That's mean! I'm smarter than a mouse!"

Steph shrugged. "We couldnt find a monkey either."

Tyson fumed. "I'm definitely smarter than Daichi!


	30. Elf Shoes

**Elf Shoes**

"I don't ever, ever want to wear another pair of elf shoes again," Steph moaned.

"Oh, but you looked so cute as an elf," Julia said. The two girls had just finished working as Santa's Helpers at the Mall. "You're the perfect height too!" Julia added, much to Steph's chagrin.

"Is there going to be a ceremonial burning of the elf uniform?" Ming Ming asked eagerly.

"No, the manager took the uniform," said Steph with a sigh. "But I do have my Santa hat," she added cheerfully, holding up the hat.

Mariam grinned and snatched it away. "Can we burn it?" she asked eagerly.

* * *

Belated Xmas drabble that I forgot to post... whoops.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


End file.
